


I Lost My Mask! (Creepypasta one-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Extra characters because I never use them enough, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lost items, Multi, One-Shot, Sorry for late post, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Any day could be boring or exciting, things go a little crazy when EJ can't find his mask and Slender is out for the day.





	I Lost My Mask! (Creepypasta one-shot)

(Hey guys! I’m so sorry for not updating sooner, i’ve had family and school to take care of. Plus since it’s the holiday’s that has slowed me down. Also, i’ve been trying different anime’s and themes to do for my profile. I might spread to AOT and Durarara. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this!)

Third POV.

Another night, and it was starting to become routine again. EJ sighed and sat up in bed to look at the time, before grumbling to himself and getting out of bed. Lately everyone’s been careful so he and Dr. Smiley haven’t had to patch anyone up, and it meant that even killing was starting to bore him. Getting into some jeans and a black tank top, he threw on his hoodie and reached for his mask.

Nothing. He felt nothing, which almost shocked him as much as missing a step on the stairs. He looked to where his hand was and where he remembered leaving his mask. He knelt to the floor and started searching under his dresser, but finding nothing he huffed.

“Fuck..” He groaned, his voice gravily from the morning. “Must’ve left it in Ben’s room..”

The still awakening cannibal walked to Ben’s room, knocking on the door lightly. He knew he was an early riser and Ben would probably pull a prank on him later, but for now he needed his mask. The door creaked open and Ben looked at EJ with a hated glare. “What do you want? It’s still early.”

EJ almost wanted to laugh. For starters, being nocturnal there is no such thing as early. And secondly, Ben was still in his Zelda pajamas with the most lazy eyes. “I was wondering if i left my mask in your room. Can i look?”

Ben yawned and nodded, walking in and flopping back onto his bed. EJ lightly snickered at this and started looking around the gamers room, doing his best not to step on his electronics. After a couple minutes, Ben gave up trying to sleep and looked to Jack. “Why do you need your mask so badly? You’re still creepy without it.”

“Because Ben, it’s an important thing to me, how would you feel if you lost your DS?” EJ fired back with slight irritation. The mask wasn’t here and he knew he was wasting time.

“Don’t even joke. Couldn’t you ask for a new one at christmas? Maybe the person can add a creepy smile or something.” Ben asked, turning onto his back.

EJ sighed and sat on Ben’s bed, thinking of a new place to search. “Because it wouldn’t be the same.” 

Ben groaned and sat up, his blonde hair fluffed up from tossing in his sleep. “Fine. Where do you want to look?” 

Chuckling, EJ ruffled Ben’s hair. “You just get ready for the day. I’ll keep looking.” With a small nod from the elf boy EJ left the room.

~Meanwhile~

Bloodypainter sat downstairs in the gallery room, adding touch ups to his painting. To others it may look like a mass of red mess, but to him it was a masterpiece. The gallery walls were a simple cream color with brown and black furniture, the curtains a wine red, and the book shelf leaned to the wall. This was the room Slender would often hide if he needed some quiet time, and it was perfect. He enjoyed lazy days and it helped to wake up early to paint. Everyone would join at the Slender mansion for Christmas annually, but sometimes he’d wish he wouldn’t have to come. 

“Ah, nice painting.” Jason spoke behind him but with a clearly bored voice, slightly startling BP. 

“Hello Toymaker.” BP responded and continued painting. “Any plans today?”

“Not today, Candypop was planning on going killing with me, but then Papa Grande got sick so Candypop volunteered to watch him.” Jason shrugged and sat on one of the black leather chairs. “Think i’ll sit here and watch you for a bit, maybe work on my dolls. Who knows?”

“That’s fine with me so long as you’re not distracting. Do you happen to know where Puppeteer and Nathan are?” BP asked as he added more black to his bloody paint.

“No clue, but knowing them, probably still sleeping.” Jason answered. The two sat silently, barely any noise to be made.

~another part of the mansion~

“I’m going to lose it.” Masky grumbled. “No sign of my mask and there’s no one to even hunt!” 

“Masky you keep grumbling and i’ll hit you with a lead pipe. I’m sorry your mask is gone but we can find it later.” Hoodie replied, writing down notes. “Camera 4 looks a little fuzzy.”

Taking out a radio Hoodie pressed down the button and called out. “Hey Kate, could you check camera 4?” 

On one of the screens a girl with long black hair, white hoodie, black jeans, and a pale mask looked at the camera with a thumbs off before running to the 4th camera.

“How can you even still be working? There’s literally only miscellaneous things to do.” Masky sighed and stood up from his chair. “Fuck this i’m looking for my mask.”

“Don’t go blaming me if Slender gets mad for you leaving.” Hoodie called back, not even looking to Masky.

“Go and call Toby then, I don’t care!” Masky snapped and left the security room. As he walked to his room he collided with Splendorman. “Splendor? What’s the rush?”

“Sorry Masky! Offender and Kagekao drank a little too much and weeelll..” Splendor quickly said but then slowed his speech.

“FLYING TIME!” A flash of black and white was seen from the nearby window and both Splendor and Masky looked out to see Kagekao face plant into the ground.

“Kage!” Splendor called out and teleported outside, he glanced up and yelled out. “Offender that wasn’t funny! Stop laughing or i’ll get Slender!”

Masky ‘tsked’ and shook his head, continuing to walk to his room. At which he saw Jane leave her room. “Hey Jane, you don’t happen to know where my mask is do you?”

“Heh, why would i know dog? You should ask your proxy buddies.” Jane scoffed and walked past him.

“Bitch..” Masky muttered and continued to walk. Everyone was starting to leave their rooms now and gave Masky a couple strange looks of realization and surprise. Masky normally never showed his face unless it was necessary or if it was accidentally broken. 

“Evening Masky, lost something?” Masky turned in surprise to see four-eyed-Jessy and ChessMaster. They were not popular CP’s, mainly because they didn’t kill that often, and they were content at home.

“Yeah, i’m not sure where my mask is. It wasn’t in my room when I woke up, not the security room, nor Hoodies. It’s driving me nuts.” Masky grumbled and took out a cigarette.

“Hmm, you know, EJ is looking for his mask too.” Chessmaster hummed and fiddled with his cane. “Maybe both of you should look together.”

“Heh, you know EJ doesn’t like having help and neither do I.” Masky huffed and lit his cigarette, breathing in and blowing out a puff of smoke.

“I don’t know about that, he’s already roped LJ, Ben, and Liu into helping. He seems to be getting more desperate.” Jessy said, crossing her arms. “Seriously, maybe they already found your mask.”

“Even Liu huh? Never thought he’d help.” Masky chuckled as he smoked.

“Well everyone is bored out of their minds today, that’s my Jessy and I are going to play chess. Good luck Masky.” Chessmaster replied and walked past the proxy, Jessy followed after him and nodded to Masky.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to find his mask alone, the mansion is way too big and if he had to go into a CP’s room it’s better with another person. Last time he entered Clockworks room to talk to her he nearly lost his dick from her knife. Masky sighed and walked back downstairs, raising a brow at the mess the Creepypasta’s have already made to help EJ. Cushions from the couch were flung around, LJ had lifted up a chair to see under it, and EJ had started going through cabinets. 

“What the hell are you all doing?” Masky questioned loudly to get their attention.

Liu’s head popped up from the couch and leaned on it. “Trying to find EJ’s mask, the guy is starting to freak out.” 

“I’m not freaking out.” EJ denied but was spastically searching around.

“Did you by chance find my mask?” Masky asked, glancing at them all.

“Nope, what is this? Lose your shit day?” LJ commented and placed the chair down. The TV in the room fussed out for a moment before Ben materialized through the screen, only letting half of his body through while he leaned on the outline of the TV.

“It’s not in any of the victim's households. EJ you owe me big! I had to go through a hookers room!” Ben snapped and hopped out of the TV.

“Well then that’s it, the only thing we can do now is go through rooms.” EJ murmured and rubbed the back of his head. It was odd to Masky, being able to see EJ’s face and sharp teeth is not something anyone sees. Similar to Masky, EJ always wore a mask, during killing, fights, eating, and occasionally he’ll pass out with the damn thing on. 

“I’ll ask Jeff if we can borrow Smile Dog, it would make things faster.” LJ shrugged and walked upstairs.

“You going to help out Masky?” Liu asked, setting the cushions back to place. Like he had a fucking choice now.  
~Back to Jason and BP~

“Jason you ask me one more thing about Candypop or even say his name and this paint brush is going down your throat.” BP snarled as he gripped his paint brush. “I swear you’re obsessed with the guy.”

“I am not! I just happen to hang around him a lot.” Jason retorted and continued stitching a neon blue and green rabbit doll.

The door opened up, making both killers look to the door. Nathan stepped in and took a seat in one of the leather chairs, exhaling deeply.

“You’re bored too huh?” Jason asked, watching his friend with slight interest. Nathan nodded in return and pointed to the door that was still open, just as Jason looked over, Toby skidded by riding on a rolling chair. “TO CHAOTIC MAYHEM!” 

“Ah i see, everyone’s driving you crazy.” Jason smirked, looking back at Nathan, who nodded again.

“This is why i like home better, not to cover for your pranks mind you. Nathan and I seem to be the only sane ones there.” BP spoke up and continued to paint, now onto a new picture. 

“Sane? You kill people for paint and Nathan just kills for fun, not to mention is silent. I don’t think either of you qualify as sane.” Jason chuckled and set his doll down.

“What are they all doing anyways? Besides destroying the house?” BP ignored Jason and glanced over to Nathan.

“Finding masks…” Nathan answered muffled through his mask. “Masky and EJ’s masks….”

~Back to the others~

“Anyone find them!?” Masky yelled out, getting several no’s in return. “Ugh! This is stupid!” He snapped and took out a cigarette, lighting it quickly and inhaled the smoke.

“Hopefully Smile Dog can track them.” Hoodie commented hopefully.

“Of course he can! He’s a dog! And a damn good hunter!” Jeff boasted and sat down in a chair. “Let’s just wait for him.”

“Should I bring in seedeater?” Ben asked, turning to face EJ. 

“No, he’ll just make more of a mess.” EJ replied and heard a scoff behind him. “A bit late for that, Slender is going to kick our asses for the mess.” Liu added.

“Hey guys! Found them!” LJ yelled downstairs, causing EJ and Masky to practically leap to the stairs. “Where were they?!” They both shouted.

LJ grinned as he walked downstairs, in one hand was their masks, and coiled under his arm was Sally with a pouting expression. “Sally was using them for her tea party.”

The two quickly took their masks and looked to Sally, who huffed. “I wasn’t taking them forever, just for the day..but please dont tell Slender.”

“How about this Sally, we wont tell if you help clean up.” EJ reasoned and as he said this Toby spead by on the chair that was twriling around and slammed into the wall. 

“Ok…” Sally grunted and Lj set her down. “Lets hurry guys and girls! Slender will be home in a couple hours!”

“Toby get off your ass!” Hoodie called out and grabbed the chair.

~Evening time~

 

Everyone was eating, talking, or initiating fights between themselves. Slender watched and tilted his head at how Masky and EJ kept their masks on the entire meal. “Anything happen today?”

The trouble makers stopped and glanced at each other before all replying with no. 

“The house was cleaned.” BP spoke up, setting his mask aside to eat. The other CP’s snapped their attention to him before slowly looking at Slender.

He would have read their minds to know the truth, but in all honesty, he didn’t want to know. As long as no one was hurt or anything wasn’t broken. “Well so long as nothing went wrong today.”

The meal continued on and BP stood up from his spot, he reached for his mask and eyes widened when he noticed it was gone. Only hearing a small giggle and small steps pass him.

“GOD DAMN IT SALLY!”


End file.
